How to get Superpowers: The Official Guide by James Jones
by Superminion
Summary: 'It's not fair, how come she get's powers and I don't' the boy thought to himself angrily. A spin-off story of my stories Voices and Static. This is a series of One shots about James on his quest for powers, ideas would be helpful. Read the other stories first or it will make more sense. There is also some Hurt/Comfort, lots of fluff!


**RE-WRITTEN RE-WRITTEN** **RE-WRITTEN** **RE-WRITTEN** **RE-WRITTEN** **RE-WRITTEN**

**Hi, this is a sort of spin-off of the Voices trilogy, which I am writing. It is a series of one shots centred around an OC of mine, James Jones, and his quest to get superpowers, mostly Humour and Family but some Hurt/comfort, lots of fluff. You have to have read the other stories before this one or nothing will make sense. they are , Voices, Static and Whispers (the latter has yet to be written but will be).**

**Enjoy…**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Several months after the end of Voices

The Blond-haired, Brown-eyed boy lay splayed out across his fully made bed, his arm hanging off the edge. He wanted, no needed, to help, she didn't understand, no-one did, especially his father, his eyes narrowed at that thought. It wasn't fair, why did she get to have powers and not him! He would do so much more! Admittedly he'd have cooler powers than her; I mean who wants to read minds, that's just boring! He wanted something awesome like super-strength, or maybe blowing stuff up! That was a superpower right? And what's so great about flying, running would be much cooler, or swinging, in fact why do anything? How long till people make teleportation? The blond rolled onto his back. It just wasn't fair!

That was it! If she could have powers, so could he! He got up from his bed and found a blank notepad and pen. It was an exercise book with four lines on the front, like the type used in school when you write your name, class, teacher and tutor on each line. He lay back on his bed and held the pen poised in his hand, then he wrote.

_How to Get Superpowers_

_The Official Guide_

_By James Jones_

He carefully inscribed in as neat handwriting as he could on the top three lines. He opened the book to the first lined page.

_Ways to get powers:_

_1)…_

He wrote, as neatly as before. Ok, he thought to himself, what ways can I get Superpowers? Going into space is a no, too expensive, and Heather would never let me. Being an alien isn't much help either. How else do people get powers? Ok… how about mysterious historical artefacts? Unlikely, and uneconomical, it would definitely take a while, searching through to find one that worked, plus most of them are I museums. Magic? Did it even exist? He knew his sister, despite her protests, wasn't. He continued his train of thought and gazed absently at the wall. He saw something red and blue flash past his window. That was it! He turned to the back page of the notepad and titled it.

_Notes to self_

Then he moved to the line below.

_1) Research Comic Superhero origins_

_2) Get Heather to ask Spiderman how he got his powers_

Now he was in business.

Wait he was forgetting something, what was it? He asked himself, he frowned in concentration. Then it hit him, it was so stupid he could've slapped himself, a costume. All superheroes had them, even Heather, though hers was more like a uniform. Whatever you called it, he needed one. He turned to a blank page in the front of the book and titled it,

_Costume designs_

Then he stopped and chewed the end of his pencil. He looked back at the page and sketched an outline of a body in the centre. He chewed his pencil further then drew a diagonal line from the left shoulder to the right and began shading one half. No, that wasn't it, he shook his head and tore out the page and threw the crumpled ball of paper into the bin across the room and re-sketched his figure on a new page.

The cycle repeated itself several times until he found a design he was happy with. It was bright green in colour but with two stripes of dark blue, one down the inside of each arm and down his body all the way to his feet, which were encased in matching boots. There was an empty patch on the chest for a symbol; he would need one of them too. But he couldn't do that yet, it, along with a name, would have to wait till after he got his powers.

Because he would get them. Now, on with the plans!

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only the prologue, I hope it was ok.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. if you have any ideas on what James should do to get powers, it can be as strange as you like, review and tell me and I will see what I can do.**


End file.
